


Klance. Klance everywhere

by Cabbage_man



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Love Stories, M/M, One Shot, Short Stories, Some smut but ill warn you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabbage_man/pseuds/Cabbage_man
Summary: Just some klance one-shots, headcanons & short stories. Klance moments that occur to me. There may be some NSFW at some point, but I don't think I could write it properly lolAlso maybe at some point I could write another fic with the same concept that something in here, but like- a proper fic.I apologize beforehand for any grammatical mistakes, English isn't my first language so if anything's wrong please lmk!
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	1. Our Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commoner Keith and prince Lance AU.

He'd heard all sorts of rumors about the prince of Altea. Most folk said he was a good person with a kind heart, while others said he was terribly annoying and a troublemaker. Part of it was true. But they all agreed on one thing, and that was that he was handsome. Caramel skin and soft brown hair, with stunning ocean eyes. Captivating, they said. Your eyes would be blessed forever after seeing him. His sister, princess Allura, wasn't far behind. But Keith wasn't interested in her. 

It all started a few months ago when the king and his children visited the village. King Alfor wanted to see his kingdom from the townsfolk perspectives. He wanted to know how he could improve his people's lives. So, he decided to go undercover as a baker. And after a few days of begging, he allowed his children to come with him. They'd use fake names. A few guards would be looking out for them but keeping their distance.

They stayed at a bakery, replacing the baker who had supposedly caught a nasty cold. No one suspected a thing. They weren't making any of the pastries, of course, a kitchen boy named Hunk did. He was a good friend of the prince and princess, especially Lance. Those two were always up to something.

Keith's brother, Shiro, was a royal guard, and had been commanded to protect the royal family while they were undercover. He may have accidentally let it slip in a conversation with Keith. But it was too late now. Keith knew all about the rumors surrounding the prince and wanted to find out if they were true. So one day, while Shiro was out, he went to buy some bread at the bakery. 

"Good morning," a voice greeted him. It belonged to a man with white hair, dark skin, and stunning blue eyes. The king, he assumed. "Good morning," he replied, stepping closer to the counter. "I came here for some bread." The man nodded. "Of course. You're in luck, because it just came out of the oven. Dain! Bring in the bread!" he heard a shuffling noise come through an ajar door, and then saw a boy emerging from it with a tray full of bread. Keith could have sworn the air had been punched out of his lungs at the sight of the boy. He had skin similar to his father's, and brown hair. But what really got his attention were his eyes. They were blue, but a different shade than the king's. The prince, he supposed, had deep, dark blue eyes, but vibrant and radiating life. It really was a blessing for his eyes. Keith acted as normally as he could while admiring the prince. He payed for the bread and left, not without a lingering look towards "Dain".   
He snuck out that night, looking for the boy with the ocean eyes (although he'd never actually seen the ocean before. He was just imagining what it would look like thanks to what he'd read in books), only to find out he'd also snuck out, and that he had been looking for him. They talked for a few minutes, and agreed to keep meeting each other near the forest outside the village, under a certain tree. 

They kept seeing each other, even after the royal family had returned to the castle. By then Lance had already trusted Keith enough to tell him who he really was, and discovered that Keith already knew that. Lance had also told him that he didn't have many friends because it was difficult, considering that he lived in a castle. "Besides," he'd said one day, "everyone wanted to be my friend just because I'm the prince, and not because they liked me. But with you, I can tell it's different. That you actually like me for _me_. And I wanted to thank you for that. For being here for me. For being my friend." 

They had an interesting friendship. It consisted of them constantly bickering and stupid challenges. Still, they grew to become best friends. Lance would mostly sneak out at night to their spot under the tree, out of the guards sight. A little tricky sometimes, but they made it work.

On this particular night, Lance had brought a basket filled with food he'd stolen from the kitchen, and a blanket. Keith was already waiting for him when he arrived.  
"What took you so long?" he complained. "Calm down, I was just getting us some food." He laid down the blanket and placed the basket on it. He sat down next to it and opened it, revealing sandwiches, strawberries, raspberries, cakes, marmalade, grapes, bread, and a few things Keith didn't even know existed.

"What's all this?" Lance grinned. "A little treat for us. Come on, sit down. Oh Keith, you _have_ to try these grapes, they are delicious!" he motioned Keith to sit down in front of him. Keith sighed but sat down anyway. Lance grabbed a bunch of grapes and popped one into his mouth. "Come closer," he said. The other boy did. "Lance, what are you pla-" before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a grape being popped into his mouth. He opened his eyes in surprise, meeting the ocean blue of his friends'. The former smiled, while his finger still hovered above Keith's bottom lip. Keith looked down at the hand, then up again. The look they gave each other was different this time, filled with desire and longing. They both looked at the others lips at the same time. Slowly, they started getting closer, until there was no distance between them at all. It was a soft, sweet kiss, that escalated within the minute.

Suddenly, Keith pulled away. "Lance... Is- is this okay?" Lance moved his hands from Keith's hips to his shoulders. "Of course it is. But for now... let it be our little secret." He said, before pulling Keith in for another kiss.


	2. Dreams, Wonderful Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are wonderful, don't you think?

"Knowing how big the universe is and all the infinite realities that exist, I feel incredibly lucky to have met you, and to grow to love you in this way. Every atom of me loves every atom of you, and that will never change. And when we die and turn into stardust, the universe will have to use stardust from me and you to make a star. And then, we will be together forever, just you and me and our love. I was always meant to be your future Lance. And I wouldn't change that for the world."

"You know... I never liked changes. They were always bad for me. First my mom, then my dad, and then I thought Shiro was dead. But becoming a paladin was the best thing that could have ever happened to me, because I got to meet an incredible team, and I got to meet you. The light of my life. The reason I wake up in the mornings and smile. And you're the source of my happiness, and I want to spend the rest of my life trying to be yours." He kneeled down on one knee, taking out a small blue velvet box from his pocket. He opened it, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring.

"Lance, my love... Would you give me the honor of being my husband?" Lance was in tears at this point, and utterly speechless. He fumbled for a few moments, until he finally managed to speak coherent words. "Oh my god Keith, yes! A thousand times yes!" He bounced in his place as his lover slipped the ring on his finger. Once the ring was secured, Lance jumped at Keith, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him ferociously.

He sat on his bed abruptly. Slipping his fingers through his hair and pulling at the ends of it, he tried to calm down his breathing. _Woah_. What kind of dream was that? He dreamt that Keith proposed to him. PROPOSED. They barely got along and Lance was getting pumped up about a wedding? Nah. That wasn't going to happen. Not in a million years. He let out a deep sigh, and sat on the bed. He hadn't realized he'd been pacing around the room. No matter how hard he tried, he kept dreaming of him. Thinking that he would like him back. As if. There was no way Keith would be interested in him in the slightest. But still...

It was nice to think that he did. That in some other reality, they were together. That Keith liked him. Loved him, even. But he knew that wasn't true. It was his daily struggle. He'd started the rivalry thing to convince himself that no, he didn't love Keith, he hated him. Hated how perfect he is, with his stupid mullet and natural talent and hot-headness and his beautiful but rare smile and his built up body and his purple eyes and- who was he kidding? He was head over heels for the guy. And he didn't even regret it. Sure, he would someday, when he finally told Keith how he felt and got rejected. But for now... for now, he would just enjoy being in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa this is so short and bad but I was writing another fic and the whole thing got deleted and i swear i almost cried
> 
> welp i hope you liked it. if you did, please leave kudos! constructive criticism is always welcomed, but make sure to keep it constructive. 
> 
> Also give me ideas for the next chapter! I have my own, but using other people's sounds fun lol


	3. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was supposed to be a fun Christmas with friends ended up being something completely different.
> 
> (WARNING: this contains smut, so don't read if it makes you uncomfortable. Or you can skip it, but it wouldn't be the same. Anyway, you have been warned.)

Keith couldn't believe his awful luck.

It's only been two hours, but Keith can't take any longer. The universe was finally punishing him for all the music he downloaded illegally. There wasn't any other explanation (he was angry, okay? Let him be spiteful).

This weekend was supposed to be fun. He had planned a trip to a cabin with his friends, but unfortunately it started snowing. A lot. And the roads were cut off. And really, he wouldn't have a problem with spending Christmas alone in a cabin in the woods, but, problem: he wasn't alone.

"Of all the people that could've arrived, it just had to be you!" He screams, slamming a pillow into the other's face.  
Lance looked up to him with half closed eyes, a murderous gleam in them. 

"Well excuse me, but you aren't the best roommate either!" He screams back, launching his own pillow straight at Keith's face. He felt anger boiling up inside him. 

"Ugh! You are insufferable!" He says, before charging at Lance and taking them both down. A bite here, hair being pulled there. They kept it going, rolling around trying to be on top, until Lance hit his head on the leg of the coffee table. 

"Timeout, mullet," he huffs. Their heavy breathing is the only thing that can be heard. Keith snickers. "What, got a boo boo? Need me to call mommy?" 

"Why, you little-" before he could get his hands around Keith's neck, Keith pins his hands down at each side of Lance's head. Their faces are mere inches apart. Keith can feel Lance's breath on his face, and he was sure Lance could feel his.

While their breathing calmed down, they stared at each other's eyes, faces flushed red because of all the rolling around and yelling, and maybe something else.

They have been sitting like this for a while now, Keith straddling Lance's hips with his own. If he got up, it would be super awkward, but if he stayed, it would also be awkward. What should he do?

Keith was just about to clear his throat to say some kind of lame excuse and stand up, when he noticed Lance's eyes flicker down to his lips - just for a second. He froze. He knows he likes Lance, has liked him for a while, but Lance liking him? That seems impossible. He was straight, right? He was always flirting with random girls he encountered on the street. He probably wants him to like him back so bad he imagined it.

But then it happens again, for a little longer this time, and Keith knows he isn't hallucinating. He looks down to the other's lips himself, then back up to his again. 

"Lance…" he whispers.

"Yeah?" 

"Can I kiss y-" 

He doesn't get to finish his question when a pair of lips are suddenly on his, soft and sweet. He inhales in surprise, but quickly gets out of his daze and, trying to calm down the butterflies going crazy in his chest, kisses back. 

Every passing second, the kiss turns faster, sloppier and hungrier. They basically devour each other's mouths, wanting more and more. Lance ran his fingers through Keith's hair, occasionally tugging at it, while Keith kept Lance pinned to the floor. Unfortunately they need to breathe, so they break the kiss. Not even five seconds pass and Keith is diving in again, this time cradling Lance's face in his hands. Lance takes it eagerly, wrapping his arms around Keith's neck.

Keith breaks the kiss but only to move down to Lance's neck, and he starts sucking, licking, biting slightly. The little noises that escape Lance's mouth only encourage him further. Somewhere in between, Lance says Keith's name, and that does it.

He grinds down onto the other's hips, hard, and he's rewarded with more sounds, hotter this time. Then Keith feels something between Lance's legs. And he knows. They both know. He tries to stand up just to be pulled down again by Lance's demanding mouth. He tries again, pulling Lance up with him, and this time succeeds. Never stopping kissing, they manage to make their way into the room that was supposed to be Shiro and Adam's with a matrimonial bed, but since they're not here, Keith doubted they would mind. Even if they did, that wasn't stopping him.

They made their way in, and as soon as Keith took his shoes off, he was pushed back against the bed, before Lance crawled on top of him. "Well, well, well," Lance says with a husky voice from all the kissing, "how the tables have turned."  
Keith looks at him. His hair was a mess, his eyes dark with want and sending a message clear as daylight, and his neck has a trail of little purple bruises. He feels proud of that. 

"Whatever," he says, and unable to control a smirk, nods to Lance's neck and says in a low, dangerous voice, "But I have a job to finish." 

He then takes off Lance's sweater and shirt and flips them over, landing on top again. Lance seems a little confused at first, but then realization dawned on him, judging by his expression. "Oh hell no, mullet. It's my turn now," then he leans up to Keith's ear and whispers, "unless, of course… you're scared."  
Keith growls both from anger and arousal and bites down on the other's neck, causing a yelp of surprise to slip from Lance's mouth. Lance's hands slip into Keith's hair again, moving them in circle motions, massaging Keith's skull. Keith continues to bite around the area, going lower and lower, licking and sucking in between. Lance seems to be enjoying it, at least. 

He stops at one of Lance's nipples. He looks up at Lance, pleading silently for consent. Lance is a mess. With ruffled hair, puffy cherry lips, marks adorning his neck (and lower) and breathing heavily, he looks ready to come undone. But still, he nodded quickly. Keith doesn't waste a second longer and sucks down. Lance's body jerks upwards, a soft gasp leaving the man. He keeps it up for a while, and then moves on to the other nipple and does the same. 

"Keith… please…" he whispers, looking down at him. Keith felt so weak he would have said yes to anything Lance asked for. But not today. He's going to make him wait. 

He keeps trailing kisses down to the hem of Lance's jeans, leaving a trail of love bites. He tugs and plays with it for a while, until he hears a groan. "Come on, just- hurry up already!" Keith smirks. "Oh? I thought it was your turn?" Lance rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just hurry," and, averting his gaze, in a quieter tone adds "I want to feel you inside me."

Keith feels himself flush, and forgets about wanting to make Lance wait. What was he thinking? He needed to please him ASAP. But to keep his pride, he unbuttons Lance's jeans with his teeth, and then pulls the zipper down the same way. He can see Lance's erection clearly through his boxers. Lance is quick to push Keith aside and kick his pants off, much to Keith's pleasure. Keith is so focused on the bulge between Lance's legs that he doesn't even notice when his shirt is pulled off him. He comes out of his daze when he notices a pair of hands dragging his pants down. He helps kick the rest off, and then climbs on top of Lance again. 

"So," he manages to say, incredibly aware of the growing problem between his legs, "how do you want to do this?" Lance's eyes darken while he smiles dangerously. He leans up to Keith's ear again and whispers, tickling Keith's skin, "I want to ride you."

Keith feels a shiver going through his body at those words, suddenly nervous. He really didn't want to mess this up. Quickly, he pulled Lance's remaining clothing down and oh my God how is this guy real how is he so beautiful wow why is he being allowed to see this I- 

"Wow," he breathes, and Lance huffs out a laugh. He flips them over and takes Keith's boxers off. Now they were both completely naked, physically and emotionally bare. They look at each other for a while, taking this moment in.

Lance seems to remember something, because his hand darts to the night stand next to the bed, and rummages through the drawers. With a triumphant 'found it' he jumps back onto the bed but with a bottle this time; lube. Keith is quick to snatch the bottle from him and open it with a loud pop. He squeezes a generous amount on his hand and spreads it through his fingers. He looks at Lance, who has already positioned himself in front of him giving him full access to his hole. He circles Lance's entrance slowly, spreading the product there. Lance is practically squirming under him. Right before he slips the first finger in, he looks up at the other man for confirmation. A little nod is all he needs before he's inside of him in a whole new way.

Lance gasps and jumps a little at the feeling, but after a while of Keith moving his finger, he gets used to it. Then, slowly, a second finger slips in. Keith rubs Lance's walls, making sure to cover him with a lot of lube, just in case. He doesn't want to hurt Lance. A few seconds later he is slipping a third finger in, and Lance is in another level of pleasure, Keith can tell. His heart does a flip at realizing that.

He moves his fingers, scissoring, touching, discovering every inch of Lance. Speaking of, the little noises aren't so little anymore, and they encourage Keith further. 

"K-Keith," Lance whimpers, "please, I- I need you inside me." Keith thinks he's about to have a heart attack considering how fast his heart was beating. "Are you sure?" He gets shot an annoying look. "Well of course I do mullet, we wouldn't be here if I wasn't." So Keith practically baths himself with lube and lines up to do what he's been wanting to do for a long time.

Lance drops down on him slowly, wincing a little and adjusting to the feeling, torturing Keith. He pulls out a little bit; but comes back down again, more smoothly this time. And Keith can't help but meet him halfway there, surprising Lance. By the fourth time, a pace was set between them.

Lance clearly isn't trying to conceal his pleasure, moaning loudly to the four winds while jumping on his lap. Not that Keith is complaining. Keith finds himself muttering things back, complimenting Lance on how good he is and how good he feels, about how pretty he is and how pretty he looks all flushed above him. He's rambling, he knows it, but he doesn't care. They have maintained eye contact the entire time, and Keith is glad that Lance wanted to be in this position. It's more personal, not just a casual hookup. He tightens his grip on Lance's smooth legs.

They kept going like that, Lance jumping up and down on Keith's cock and Keith buckling upwards to meet him, until- 

"Keith!" Lance cries, "there, oh my-" Ketih hits that spot again, and Lance almost swooned, seeing stars. Keith keeps hitting that spot again and again, going faster each time, and Lance seems like he's going to come undone any minute now, howling Keith's name. 

"Lance," Keith calls in a hoarse voice, talking seeming impossible right now, "I'm- I'm gonna come, what do I do?" 

"Come inside of me," he croaks, "and don't you dare pull out." 

Keith flushes, if possible, even darker, and speeds up with new motivation, slamming into Lance. "Lance, fuck-" he doesn't get to finish his sentence because he feels himself spilling inside of Lance, a deep, long moan escaping his mouth. Only a few seconds later he feels Lance coming too, making a mess on both their stomachs. Lance drops down to Keith's chest, panting. Keith doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around him.

They take a moment to rest and calm down their breathing, enjoying the other's company. 

"Wow," Lance says. Keith laughs, small; "Wow." 

"...I like you," he blurts out. He waits expectantly for an answer mentally face-palming himself. Why did he say that? Well, there wasn't any backing out now.

Slowly, Lance raises his ass, Keith's cock slipping out from him, a disappointed moan leaving him as Keith's cum comes out of him. He lays on Keith's chest properly now, and looks up at him.  
"I like you, too," he says with dusted cheeks and a small smile, voice almost shy. "...a lot." 

Keith's smile couldn't be wider. "Really?" The other boy chuckles lightly. "Really." Lance curls up deeper into Keith's warm body, and Keith happily takes him in, pulling the blankets on top of them. His hand drifts to Lance's backs he strokes him tenderly, both exhausted from their recent activities.

And when they can barely keep their eyes open, Keith gives him a sweet kiss before surrendering to Morpheus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend that I posted this on whenever Christmas day was for you.
> 
> Also merry Christmas/happy holidays!
> 
> This is kind of long so I'm also publishing it as another fic (and bc I'm a mess I'll probably put Shower Thoughts in here, too) so you dont have to come here to read them. Again, this is mostly a scrap book for one-shots and occasional one-shots-that-turned-out-too-long-and-now-i-dont-know-if-it-still-counts-as-a-one-shot-or-not so bare with me :)
> 
> Forgive me for any mistakes, I finished, edited and posted this at like 1 am sooo yeah
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it :) 
> 
> Have a great day!


	4. Shower Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance swallow their pride at being forced to take a shower together. Alone. And half-naked.

"What!? We're not doing that!" Keith says, exasperated. It had been a long mission and they were all tired, but this was too much.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. You can take being with Lance for a few minutes. Alone. And half naked." Pidge says while wiggling her eyebrows. Keith grunts. "Not helping!"

They had just returned from a long mission helping some allies while they moved. Their planet was too dangerous to keep living on so they were forced to move to another planet. It wasn't that far, but they still insisted on getting Voltron to escort them in case the galra appeared. Allura had insisted that these particular aliens were helpful to the alliance, and it wasn't like the paladins could say no to her gaze.

Anyway, it took them around four days with a few hours of sleep in between so they were all tired and wanted to shower, obviously. Unfortunately, there had been a problem of some kind while they were away, and Coran was going to cut the power and water all over the castle. He'd already cut out the water everywhere except in one shower, which was programmed to cut itself out in thirty doboshes, so they had to be quick.

By the time they only had fifteen doboshes left, everyone had showered - everyone except the red and blue paladins. It was Keith's turn, but Lance started complaining that he wouldn't have time to apply all his skin care products. So Shiro suggested that they showered together to save time, but then Keith joined Lance in his complaining. Bringing them here.

"You do understand that the longer you're here wasting time the shorter the shower, don't you?" Hunk asked. "Uh, duh. That's why Keith has to stop being a baby and shower when the water's back on!" Keith glared at Lance, and said, "What? This is MY turn! YOU'RE the one that should shower later!"

"Guys, fourteen doboshes," They were interrupted by Shiro's voice, and Keith can feel a cold, metallic arm pulling at his stomach, moving him away from Lance. He hadn't noticed they'd gotten so close, faces almost touching. That thought made Keith blush a little. Christ. If being near Lance made him blush, he couldn't imagine being in a shower with him, all alone. His little gay heart wouldn't be able to take it.

"If you want to shower some time this century, you'd better do it now," Hunk said, playfulness in his tone. Keith shrugs, trying to act as if all of this wasn't a big deal. "Whatever, let's just do it already." Lance sighed. It seemed that he'd -finally- given in to the tiny voice of reason in his head. "Uuuugghh. Fiiine. I'll go get my swimsuit." With that, he turned around and disappeared down the corridor.

"Well, while Keith's in the shower trying not to embarrass himself in front of Lance, I'm going to my room," Pidge said, leaving the conversation too. "You were working on that new project, right?" Hunk questioned. "Yep." He started after Pidge, who was already halfway down the corridor. "I'll help you!"

Shiro looked at him. His expression wasn't hard to read: soft, but questioning, asking a silent question with his eyes. Are you okay?

"Are you okay?" Shiro asks. Keith groaned. "Don't you start," he turns around, "I'm fine. Why the hell wouldn't I be?" That came out a little more aggressive than intended. He makes to leave, but a firm grip on his shoulder stops him. "You know, you could always wait until Coran turns the water on again." Keith snakes his way out of the man's grip. "Just... I'll go put my swimsuit on. We've wasted enough time already."

Once he had his red trunks on, he grabbed a towel and hurried in the shower's direction. Outside the ajar door, he could already hear the water running. Slowly, he pushed the door open and stepped inside the room. He walked to the center of the room, closing the door behind him. Apparently, Lance had already gotten in. As if on cue, Lance speaks.

"Keith?" Keith sighs. "No, Mothman. Who else is it gonna be, idiot?" He heard the blue paladin huff behind the curtains.

Keith took a moment to study the bathroom. It was very much like a normal bathroom on Earth, but with the castle's characteristic walls and lights. There was a toilet obviously, and a sink with a big mirror next to it. Nothing out of this world. Well- you know what I mean.

His thoughts were interrupted by a "Are you coming in or not?". He took a deep breath. He could not mess this up. He prayed that he wouldn't glue his eyes to Lance's chest like a creep.

He pulled the curtain to get in and holy mother of God Lance was hot. You couldn't tell with the jacket, but Lance was actually pretty buff, and had a slim waste. A swimmers' body, with broad shoulders and toned arms. Except that it wasn't just his arms that were toned. With all the training, you could see abs forming on his abdomen, and his pecs were toned. He knew he was probably staring, but who knew when he'd get the chance to see the blue paladin like this again? If he ever got it.

"Hellooo. Earth to mullet-head. Do you copy?" Keith's eyes slowly came to focus again and he saw a hand being waved in front of his face. "I know that I'm hot, but come on man." Blinking quickly, Keith managed: "W-what?" He could already feel the heat spreading through his face. Oh great job Keith, he thought, you blew it. Just like every other social interaction you've ever had.

He thought Lance was going to kick him or something, but instead he smirked. "You can't resist me, can you? No one can. They don't call me loverboy Lance for nothing," Keith was surprised to see a faint blush on Lance's cheeks.

"Whatever. Just move," he growls, trying to sound normal, "or how else am I supposed to shower?" Lance takes a few steps back leaving enough space for Keith to step in. And that's exactly what he does.

The shower was smaller than he'd thought, and they were close to each other. Like, really close. If he stepped any closer, he'd bump straight into Lance's chest. Keith hoped Lance couldn't feel his racing heart. He looked at Lance, who in turn was looking at him. Suddenly, Keith became self-conscious. He felt exposed under the other boy's gaze.

"Okay, so I'm gonna do my routine while you can wash your hair," Lance said. Keith said nothing and grabbed the shampoo bottle. Glancing over at Lance, he saw him stretching his arm up to take what he could only assume were skin care products from the top shelf, and could appreciate his back muscles moving at the action. How could this boy be so handsome? Was it even legal?

He opened the bottle of shampoo and squeezed a little bit of the product on his hand. Putting the bottle down, he rubbed his hands together for a few seconds before putting them in his hair. He moved them there for a while, his back to Lance. The former was surprisingly quiet.

Out of nowhere, Lance spoke. "Oh. My. God. You know what, let me." At that, he grabbed the shampoo bottle and let very little shampoo onto his hand. Keith had a confused expression on his face, and he raised an eyebrow at Lance. "What?"  
"You clearly have no idea how to wash your hair properly," he said, "and you can't just rub shampoo on it like that. Your hair needs to be treated better, or it will be ugly." Keith's confusion suddenly turned into anger. "What do you mean? I can wash my own hair perfectly fine! I don't need you telli-" he was interrupted by a pair of hands sinking into his hair. Keith froze. At seeing no reaction, Lance slowly started massaging Keith's scalp, each time with more confidence. His long, slim fingers ran swiftly through Keith's hair. Slowly, Keith gave in to the touch. It was actually quite relaxing. Keith couldn't help but think about other ways Lance's fingers could make him feel good.

After a few minutes, Lance told Keith to wash the shampoo out of his hair. Silently, he moved over to stand under the running water (inevitably brushing Lance's side as he did) and just as he was about to, his teammate's hands came back up to his hair.

Neither of them spoke. It felt so intimate... The blue paladin making little circles on the red paladin's hair, now rinsing it. As if they never had a rivalry. As if they were just two beings, coexisting in peace. Keith hoped it could always be like this, no unnecessary banter between them. He would do anything for Lance to look at him in a romantic way, but being friends with him would be more than enough.

After a few minutes, Lance told Keith to wash the shampoo out of his hair. Silently, he moved over to stand under the running water (inevitably brushing Lance's side as he did) and just as he was about to, his teammate's hands came back up to his hair.

Neither of them spoke. It felt so intimate... The blue paladin making little circles on the red paladin's hair, now rinsing it. As if they never had a rivalry. As if they were just two beings, coexisting in peace. Keith hoped it could always be like this, no unnecessary banter between them. He would do anything for Lance to look at him in a romantic way, but being friends with him would be more than enough.

But Lance kept insisting on being his 'rival'. On hating him. And he hated to admit it, but it hurt. It hurt him that Lance tried so hard to be on bad terms with him. And that made Keith mad at himself. What was he doing wrong? Why couldn't they get along? Lance was friends with everyone, except Keith. He avoided him. They barely interacted, and when they did, they were fighting. So that meant something was wrong with him. How dare he, destroying Lance's good mood whenever he walked into the same room?

These were thoughts that troubled Keith's mind every night. He loved Lance, and wasn't sure how to take it.

Woah.

"Love is a strong word, Keith," he remembers his father telling him one Valentine's Day after school, where the teacher said they had to remember to tell their loved ones how much they loved them,"be careful how and with who you use it." Keith had been too small to really take in the words weight, but after he grew up a little bit, he took that motto very seriously. And still did. So he was shocked at how easily he'd thought that.  
But, in this moment, so close to the boy he could feel him, the words felt right. He was in love with Lance McClain.

He had realized that a while ago, but had been too afraid to admit it. But now that he had? He was going to make sure the boy next to him got all the love he deserved. And if Lance allowed him, it would be him giving him love, and hopefully not someone else.

"I should wash your hair more often," Lance said softly, "or it will go back to that unruly mess it always is." Keith scowled, but did nothing further. Even with what Lance had just said, Keith could tell he didn't mean it. He thought about how red his face must be.

When Lance announced he had finished, it was his turn using the shampoo. So he did. And since he had his eyes closed during most of the process, Keith got to admire him. His cinnamon skin looked soft and smooth. His muscles were moving in such a delightful way, Keith felt blessed by the sight.

"Are you going to stay there forever?" Lance said, startling Keith and bringing him down from the clouds of his fantasies. "Wh-what? Oh. Yeah. Right." he said, but still didn't move a muscle. Keith knew the time to get out had passed a long time ago, but his feet seemed to be glued to the floor.

Keith wasn't stupid. He had noticed little lingering looks at his persona, faint blushes on cinnamon cheeks, along with other stuff that made Keith's heart flip. He had always thought it was his imagination, or Lance just scowling at him, but Pidge and Hunk always told him to make a move, that Lance had a crush on him. He'd never believed them.

... But what if they told the truth?

What if Lance was interested in him? This was the perfect opportunity to tell him how he felt. Or show him. But if Lance wasn't into him, then he'd ruin whatever shot at a friendship he had. Was it worth the risk?

Fortunately or not, Keith was really impulsive.

As Lance finished getting the product out of his hair and opened his eyes, Keith crossed the little space between them, and quickly joined their lips. He pulled away after a few seconds, and made the mistake of looking at Lance's eyes. Beautiful blue eyes stared right back at him, wide with surprise. Realization dawned on him. What the hell was he thinking? Lance would hate him now! He wouldn't want to see Keith's face again! He-

Suddenly, Lance moved. He placed a hand gently on Keith's shoulder. The contact made Keith's skin burn. Lance stepped just an inch forward, impossibly closer. He leaned in, his lips hovering over the red paladin's, unsure, their breaths mixed together. Keith could feel the question burning in Lance's eyes. So he answered.

He cupped Lance's right cheek softly, as if he were made of porcelain. He broke eye contact, just for a second, to look down at Lance's lips. He looked back up again, and realized the blue paladin was doing the same. If he stayed like this, Keith was afraid his heart would explode. It was now or never.

He moved his other hand to Lance's other cheek and finally cut the little space between them. The kiss was soft and sweet, full of desire- and love. Their lips fit together, moving in sync. Lance placed his hands on Keith's hips, and pulled him closer. A little groan escaped Keith's mouth. He licked the others' lower lip shyly, and he was rewarded with a full of Lance's mouth and tongue. Lance flipped Keith and pressed him to the shower's wall, and deepened the kiss. Keith ran his fingers through the others' wet hair, pulling at the short strands at his nape.

The water had cut out a long time ago, but Keith didn't care, and he knew Lance didn't either. Lance pressed his leg between Keith's thighs, making him moan into the kiss. That seemed to excite the boy, because he then broke the kiss and decided to suck at Keith's neck. Keith roamed Lance's body with his hands, mapping everything in his head; the soft, hot skin, the freckles adorning it, the strong muscles wrapped around him. It was so... Lance.

After a while of soft gasping, moaning, and touching, Keith broke the kiss to breathe. And, surprisingly, he was glad he did. Before him stood a Lance he had never had the chance of seeing before, with puffy red lips, messy (although still wet) hair, and shiny, glistering eyes full of lust. And hunger. It was almost too much for him.

He rested their foreheads together, while they calmed their breathing. They stared at each other, lost in the other's gaze, ocean blue and dazzling purple colliding.

"... That was..." Lance started. "Good?" Keith whispered, his voice full of hope. Lance's mouth contorted into a beautiful smile. "Yeah. We could do it again. I mean, if you want to," he asked, timidly. At that, Keith knew he was long gone.

***

They stumbled across the room, landing on the bed, Keith on top. They'd gotten out of the shower and dressed in record-breaking speed, and resumed their kissing.

Keith leaned down on Lance, devouring his mouth. Lance kissed back with just as much enthusiasm, hands deep in the other's hair, ruffling it and pulling him impossibly closer. Keith stood up a little, just to come back down again, but on Lance's hips. The former moaned, surprised, and his hands went automatically to Keith's hips, firmly holding them in place. 

Keith looked at the sight below him. Ruffled hair, puffy, half-opened lips, flushed cheeks. He could barely believe this was actually happening. Like, he wasn't dreaming this time. This wasn't one of his midnight fantasies. This was real, and he couldn't believe how happy he felt. But Keith knew that after this, he would never be able to look at Lance the same way.  
Then a horrible thought crossed his mind: but what about Lance?

Would he be able to act normally around him? Did he even care about Keith? Or was this just a casual hook-up for him?

"Hey, are you alright? Keith?" Lance's panicked voice brought him out of his thoughts. Keith scrambled off him, whispering, "No, no, no, Lance, I can't do this," he saw as the boy's eyes grew wide, full of hurt. "Wh-what? Why? Did I do something wrong? Did I make you feel uncomfortable? Because I swear to god Keith, if I did I am so-"

"No, it's... that's not it," Keith interrupted him. "It's just that..." he paused before continuing, "I need to know how you feel. About this." He said, pointing a finger at Lance and then himself twice.

"Oh..." the boy said, cheeks getting impossibly darker, blushing all the way up to his ears. "Well, um... I mean-" he sighed, deeply. "I love you, Keith. And have done for a long time."

Neither of them said anything.

"Really?" he asked, in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Really."

Keith could tell he was speaking the truth. He felt himself blushing. He practically threw himself on the boy's lap, and kissed him deeply. And he only broke the kiss to speak the words he had been aching to say for so long, without even knowing it.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi, thanks for passing by, I'm sTiLL A PiEcE 0f gArBaGeE
> 
> You can find this as a separate fic on my profile :) 
> 
> Drink water and stay safe please


End file.
